Lado paternal
by Albagarnie
Summary: Inconscientemente, los miembros de la SPK le han cogido cierto cariño a su jefe. Tras el cierre del caso Kira, ha llegado el momento de su separación. Pero ocurre algo que impide a los agentes marcharse. ¿Como actuarán los miembros de la SPK ante la enfermedad de Near?


Notas: ¡Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo fanfic ^.Antes de nada quiero decir que no tengo ni idea de cómo es la sanidad en Japón, así que lo he escrito como he podido o.o

Death Note no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes.

A pesar de continuar algo abatidos por lo ocurrido, lo miembros de la SPK continuaban organizando todo lo necesario para su división.

Era algo que llevaban haciendo desde el día anterior. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde la derrota de Kira. Near le había dejado unos días libres tras la resolución del caso, por si necesitaban recuperarse de lo ocurrido. El día anterior habían vuelto solo para marcharse definitivamente.

Generalmente trabajaban en silencio. Solo alguna vez se les escapaba algún comentario, pero ni de lejos podía llegar a crear una conversación interesante.

Rester, mientras cogía una pequeña bolsa envasada al vacío con algunas cenizas dentro, se acordó de su jefe.

Tras que el shinigami afirmara que la regla de que "Si se hacía inservible un cuaderno todos lo que lo hubieran tocado morirían" Near los había quemado. Los restos de cada uno de los cuadernos se habían guardado en diferentes bolsas de pruebas. La que tenía en ese momento en sus manos destacaba por contener menos cenizas que las otras. Y era por que esas no eran más que los restos de un pedazo de libreta, uno en el que Light Yagami había intentado escribir el nombre de Nate River. Al recordarlo, se dio cuenta de que llevaba varios días sin saber nada de él.

-¿Habéis visto a Near hoy? -preguntó girándose hacia sus compañeros.

Lidner y Gevanni cruzaron una mirada, que daba a entender que ellos tampoco lo habían visto.

-Creo que está en la sala de arriba, con el ordenador… Tendrá que ponerse con algunos casos si ahora es el nuevo L -contestó Lidner.

-Entiendo… -Rester se giró hacia los documentos y pruebas que llevaba todo el día organizando-. Yo ya casi he terminado, si no os importa voy a verle.

Ninguno de los otros dos se opuso. Lo cierto es que en el fondo tenían ganas de saber que estaría haciendo Near en su ausencia.

El agente entró en el ascensor y subió una planta. Cuando las puertas metálicas se abrieron, vio una sala con poca iluminación, a pesar de ser más de las tres de la tarde; con unos ordenadores a los lados, y uno más en el centro de la sala, en el suelo, y su jefe usándolo.

-Near…-dijo con intención de comenzar una frase, pero se detuvo al verlo girarse.

Su reacción fue con algo de extrañeza, como si fuera entonces consciente de su presencia. Y su aspecto era algo raro: sus movimientos eran lentos y algo débiles, su piel estaba aún más pálida de lo habitual, le habían salido unas pequeñas ojeras, tenía muy mala cara, y sus ojos… Sus ojos mostraban gran debilidad, y por un momento sintió que le pedía ayuda con esa mirada.

Near volvió a girarse hacia la pantalla del ordenador. Rester se acercó a él, tratando de convencerse de que ese mal aspecto se debía a que llevaba varios días sin dormir debido al puesto que ahora tenía.

Se arrodilló junto al joven, algo preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó cuando se encontró a su lado.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Pensó que lo que estuviera haciendo en el ordenador podría tenerlo distraído, y por un momento se vio tentado de apagarlo. Pero descartó la idea enseguida. Lo que hizo fue interponerse entre él y su ordenador.

-Near.

Él solo alzó un poco la cabeza.

-Comandante Rester… Tengo que…

Pero se detuvo al ver como el hombre lo miraba. La débil voz con la que había dicho esas palabras no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó de nuevo. Pero una vez más no respondió. Le apartó el flequillo y le tocó la frente. Abrió mucho los ojos al hacerlo-. ¡Estás ardiendo!-dijo con gran y evidente preocupación. Pero Near continuó en silencio.

Esta vez si que le apagó el ordenador. Pero la respuesta de Near fue de nuevo una simple mirada, pero en ella no había enfado ni reproche, solo neutralidad. Y debilidad, también debilidad.

-No puedo dejar que trabajes en este estado. Si estás enfermo, tienes que descansar, aunque tenga yo que obligarte.

Le agarró de un brazo, pero el joven no se dejó levantar.

-Esto no es necesario…

Rester no le escuchó. Al ver que Near no se iría de allí por si mismo, lo cogió entre sus brazos y comprobó que podía cargar con su peso.

Él no se resistió. Lo cierto es que en el fondo le agradecía que le hubiera apartado de máquina que no hacía más que hacer que su mareo y su dolor de cabeza aumentaran. Pero no quería retirarse solo por su estado de salud. L nunca habría hecho algo así.

Rester consiguió tener una mano libre lo suficiente como para pulsar los botones del ascensor, para subir una planta aún más arriba. Mientras subían, Near apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rester, y entrecerró los ojos. Eso consiguió aliviar un poco su malestar.

Nada más entrar a ese piso se mostraron antes ellos tres puertas a habitaciones. Cada una de ellas pertenecía aun miembro de la SPK. La de en medio era la suya, y la de la derecha la de Gevanni. Al fondo del pasillo estaba la de Lidner, que la habían separado de las otras. Se acercó hacia la puerta de la izquierda, la de Near.

Los integrantes de la SPK solo iban a esas habitaciones para dormir. Por eso solo contaban con una cama, una pequeña mesa y un baño. La de Near era igual a la de ellos, pero él no la había usado nunca. Las pocas veces que dormía era en el suelo o en una silla.

Rester deshizo un lado de la cama y acostó ahí a Near. Lo cubrió con una sábana.

-Voy a buscar un termómetro -dijo mientras iba hacia el baño.

Allí había un botiquín en uno de los lados. Cogió el termómetro y volvió con Near.

Al llegar vio como el rato que había estado sin vigilarlo había sido suficiente para que se tapara con el edredón y se envolviera e sí mismo.

Le tocó el hombro, haciendo que abriera los ojos, y le ayudó a recostarse.

-No debes taparte tanto si tienes fiebre -dijo mientras ponía el termómetro en su axila.

-…

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó el agente.

-Un poco…

Se hizo en silencio mientras Rester volvía a tocarle la frente. Por fin sonó el pitido del termómetro. Rester se lo quitó antes de que pudiera hacerlo él.

-39.8...

Hizo que Near se tumbara de nuevo y volvió a ir al baño. De allí sacó una pequeña toalla empapada en agua helada.

Palpó con ella sus cálidas mejillas, haciendo que Near se ruborizara ante el cambio de temperatura. Luego la puso en su frente.

Echó el edredón a un lado para evitar que se tapase con él de nuevo, y le cubrió con la sábana.

-Espera aquí un momento. Voy a buscar a los demás.

Near no respondió, no se sentía con fuerzas de replicarle. Pero él ya tenía bastante con tener que frenar su trabajo, no quería ver a todos sus agentes ocupándose de él.

Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de descansar.

Rester bajó las dos plantas, esperando que Lidner y Gevanni pudieran ayudarle. Él no sabía mucho sobre que hacer en esos casos, pero esperaba que ellos tuvieran algo de experiencia.

Cuando llegó, ambos detuvieron sus tareas al ver la preocupación que el rostro del agente mostraba.

-¿Cómo está Near? -preguntó Gevanni, sintiendo la preocupación del hombre.

-Ha enfermado… Lo he dejado en su habitación. Esperaba que vosotros pudierais…

-Si…-le cortó Gevanni-. Hace unos años hice un pequeño cursillo de medicina para un caso. No se demasiado, pero creo que será suficiente.

Sin esperar respuesta, se subió al ascensor; seguido por Lidner, que deseaba poder ayudar también.

Entraron en la habitación, y allí encontraron a Near adormecido en su cama, hecho una bolita.

Lidner se acercó a él lentamente, y le cogió del hombro mientras susurraba su nombre. Entreabrió los ojos con débil quejido.

-¿Qué…?

Gevanni apareció tras ella, y se sentó a su lado.

Lidner fue a humedecer de nuevo la toalla, y Gevanni comenzó a revisar el estado de Near. Comprobó su temperatura, le hizo abrir la boca, y hasta le desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa para poder comprobar el ritmo de sus latidos y de su respiración. La abrochó rápidamente al ver que empezaba a tiritar.

-¿Te duele algo? -preguntó mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho.

-La cabeza…-dijo, sintiéndose cada vez con menos fuerzas.

-Vale, volveremos enseguida. Siento que aquí no tengamos medicamentos.

Lidner le puso la fresca toalla en la frente, y ella y Gevanni salieron del cuarto. Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, la mujer echó una última mirada al interior, y Near pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada. Apagó la luz en un intento de que el joven durmiera un poco.

-¿Sabes que tiene? -preguntó Lidner mientras bajaban en el ascensor.

-Tengo una ligera idea… Tendríamos que comprar unos antibióticos. ¿Hay alguna farmacia por aquí cerca?

-Creo que no. Estamos muy a las afueras de Tokio. Habría que ir un poco más adentro de la ciudad.

-Iré yo solo, entonces. Lo que no sé es si me dejarán comprar medicamentos sin tener receta…

El ascensor se detuvo. Al bajar vieron que Rester había apartado todas las cosas que habían estado usando todo el día. Probablemente lo habría hecho para que por ahora se olvidaran de ese trabajo y se centraran en Near. Y los otros dos estaban de acuerdo en ello.

Tras coger un poco de dinero, Gevanni salió. Lidner se sentó en un sillón de esa sala, en frente de Rester. Pensó en ir a ver a Near, pero se acordó de que lo habían dejado durmiendo.

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a centrarse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, que eran casi idénticos. Fue Lidner la primera en hablar.

-¿Crees que podemos encargarnos de esto? -preguntó mirándole de reojo.

El hombre suspiró, algo abatido.

-No lo se… No ha mejorado al descansar un poco, ¿verdad?

-Más bien ha empeorado. No puedo creer que no tengamos ni una simple aspirina aquí.

-Lo sé, deberíamos habernos preparado para algo así, pero hasta hace unos días la prioridad era atrapar a Kira, y cuando nos trasladamos apenas tuvimos tiempo para comprar lo básico. Como nuestra organización ya era ilegal…

-Ya… Es que pienso que si empeora ya no sabremos que hacer… Igual deberíamos llevarlo a urgencias.

-No podemos hacer eso. No tiene cartilla médica ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué pretendes, que nos presentemos en algún pequeño centro de salud haciéndonos pasar por sus familiares? No podemos, y menos ahora que es el nuevo L.

Lidner volvió a bajar la cabeza con un suspiro. Solo les quedaba esperar.

Pero pasaron un varias horas y Gevanni no volvía. Los agentes habían vuelto a sus tareas para distraerse un poco, pero cada vez era mayor su impaciencia a que el agente llegara. Cuando ya no podía aguantar más, Lidner lo llamó.

-¿Gevanni? -preguntó cuando lo cogió, mirando el reloj, que ya marcaba las seis y media-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-No consigo encontrar ninguna farmacia que me venda el medicamento que necesito sin receta… Voy a todas las que puedo, pero cuando lo consiga volveré al cuartel lo más rápido que pueda.

-¿Pero estás seguro de que buscas el correcto? A lo mejor hay alguno que servirían y te los pueden dar sin receta.

-No hay. Si hubiéramos cogido la enfermedad antes, tal vez nos serviría alguno, pero ya no. ¿Cómo está Near?

Entonces Lidner se dio cuenta de que llevaba varias horas sin comprobar su estado. Había querido dejarlo dormir tranquilo, pero no tanto.

-Está durmiendo… Lo despertaremos cuando vuelvas.

Se despidieron y colgó.

-Subo a ver a Near -dijo nada más terminar de hablar con Gevanni.

Rester conocía al chico y sabía que estaría incómodo si iban a verlo los dos a la vez, por lo que simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano a su compañera y le pidió que luego le contara como estaba.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta de la habitación con mucho cuidado, y evitando dejar que entrara luz.

Encendió una pequeña lamparita que apenas alumbraba para poder ver a Near antes de despertarlo.

Estaba dormido en posición fetal, cubriéndose todo lo que podía con la sábana; la cabeza la tenía fuera de la almohada, y la toalla se le había caído. La fiebre le hacía tiritar.

Le tocó la frente suavemente, y notó como tenía más fiebre que antes.

-Near…-susurró cerrando los ojos, mientras le quitaba la sábana que agarraba con fuerza-. Gevanni, ¿cuánto vas a tardar?

Su suave voz consiguió sacar a Near de su delicado sueño. Entreabrió los ojos, y la miró directamente. La mujer sintió que esa mirada le llegaba al alma.

-Espera un poco. Gevanni llegará enseguida -dijo tratando de que creyera su sonrisa alentadora.

Cogió la toalla del suelo y fue a humedecerla. Le apartó el flequillo de la frente y se la puso.

-Sigue durmiendo. Pronto te sentirás mejor -su voz dejó escapar un tono muy maternal.

Se levantó para volver con Rester. No podía seguir viendo a Near así sin poder hacer nada por él. Se levantó, y cuando iba comenzar a andar un tirón en su pantalón la detuvo.

-…mamá…

Su corazón se detuvo un instante al oír esa palabra.

¿Hasta que punto había llegado la fiebre? Estaba delirando, eso solo indicaba que su estado había empeorado mucho. La débil vocecilla que había hablado no parecía para nada la de Near. En realidad, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo le parecía común. En ningún momento había pensado en ser una especie de figura materna para Near, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que tras todo lo que habían vivido durante el caso Kira, si podría ser así. Recordó todas esas veces que lo había visto entre sus juguetes mientras deducía datos que les conducían a la resolución del caso, y la forma en la que los agentes le observaban ocasionalmente, como si de repente solo pudieran ver su lado tierno e infantil, y como si ellos solo pudieran sacar su lado paternal. Pero Near nunca se había dado cuenta.

Una parte de ella deseó con toda su alma poder volver a ver a Near así.

En ese momento, no le serviría de nada tratar de sacar a Near de su delirio, y no le costaría fingir solo un poco.

Se sentó de rodillas en el suelo a su lado, y cuando se dispuso a decirle algo oyó como una puerta se habría. Sonaba debajo, era la principal. Gevanni había regresado por fin.

No podía esperar más. Tenía que darle a Near su medicina, y contarle a sus compañeros lo del delirio. Pero con como se encontraba Near no podía irse tal cual.

-Espérame un poco -dijo con ternura acariciándole la mejilla-. Enseguida venimos, Ne… Nate.

Bajó por el ascensor con algo de prisa. Cuando llegó, vio como Gevanni trataba de recuperar el aliento. Había llegado corriendo.

-Por fin encontré una farmacia que me lo vendió. Siento haber tardado tanto.

-No te disculpes. Más bien tenemos que agradecerte que lo hayas buscado con tanto ahínco.

-¿Cómo está Near? -preguntó Rester.

Lidner suspiró.

-Ha empeorado. Ha empezado a delirar. Cree que soy su madre…

Las dos últimas palabras las dijo con un hilo de voz casi inaudible, pero tanto Gevanni como Rester las escucharon.

-¿Qué te ha confundido con…?

La mujer asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que lo mejor será que uno de vosotros se haga pasar por padre… Solo mientras le damos el antibiótico…

Gevanni y Rester cruzaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Hay que admitir que vosotros dos formáis una pareja más creíble… -comentó Rester.

Lidner le dirigió una severa mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que lo decía completamente en serio.

Algo resignados, subieron juntos al ascensor. No dijeron nada sobre como pensaban actuar.

-Por cierto, Lidner… Me han dicho que no es bueno tomar este medicamento en ayunas. Near no ha comido nada hoy, ¿no?

-Creo que no… Lleva en cama toda la tarde y no creo que haya tomado nada antes.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, Gevanni fue hacia la habitación, y Lidner giró hacia un lado.

-Voy a prepararle algo. No tardaré mucho -dijo girándose, y yendo hacia una pequeña cocina que había a un lado del pasillo.

Gevanni entró, y se encontró a un agotado Near mirando hacia el techo.

Se acercó a él y se agachó en el suelo a su lado. Comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su blanco cabello.

-¿Cómo estás, Nate? -dijo tratando de sonar lo más paternal posible.

Su única respuesta fueron unos débiles murmullos.

Gevanni buscó alguna forma de distraerlo mientras Lidner llegara, y echando una rápida mirada a la habitación encontró un robot de juguete en el suelo.

Lo recogió y se lo mostró a Near. Todo lo que él hizo fue mirarlo, sin intentar cogerlo. Gevanni comprendió que apenas tenía fuerzas para ello.

Le cogió de la muñeca y puso en robot en su mano. Near lo alzó un momento por encima de él y luego lo bajó hasta dejarlo cerca de su pecho. Apenas tenía fuerzas para jugar un poco.

Gevanni notó como si algo le oprimiera el corazón, y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo por Near, de ayudarle.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y entró Lidner, que llevaba en sus manos un plato de caldo humeante.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó en un preocupado susurro a Gevanni.

-Tenemos que darle el antibiótico cuanto antes -contestó mientras indicaba a la agente que se sentara en la cama, al lado de Near.

Mientras ella tomaba asiento, Gevanni ayudó al chico a levantarse. Apoyó la espalda en la almohada, y ni siquiera pudo sentarse a su manera.

Gevanni cogió en sus manos el plato y dejó que Lidner cogiera una cucharada. Le sopló un poco y se la dio a Near, que la sorbió sin muchas ganas.

Poco a poco, fueron dándole la sopa, hasta que Near apartó la cara, en gesto de que no quería más. Solo quedaban unas cucharadas, así que Lidner lo dejó en la mesita para llevárselo después.

Gevanni fue al baño a llenar un vaso de plástico con agua, y luego dejó que el antibiótico en polvo se disolviera en ella.

-Tómatelo -dijo con ternura mientras dejaba el vaso en las manos del chico.

Near lo bebió entero sin decir nada. Cuando acabó, Gevanni le ayudó a tumbarse de nuevo, y le puso la almohada de la forma más cómoda posible.

Mientras observaba esa escena con el corazón oprimido, Lidner se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de el pasado de Near. Todo lo que sabía era que se había criado en la Wammy's House, un orfanato… ¿Qué había sido de sus padres? ¿Habían muerto? ¿Near los había llegado a conocer?

Aún sintiendo su lado paternal como dominante, Gevanni arropó con suavidad a Near. Sin querer quedarse apartada de esa hermosa escena, Lidner se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Se puso de pie frente a él, y sintió como Gevanni la rodeaba con el brazo. En ese momento, parecían perfectamente una familia.

De repente un pequeño destello apareció en uno de los ojos cerrados de Near. ¿Una lágrima…?

Una planta más abajo, Rester había cogido el ordenador de Near. No quería que él sintiera que había perdido tiempo de trabajo por la enfermedad, y había decidido revisar un poco los casos que le enviaban para ayudarle.

Se fijó en un caso que estaba seleccionado. Había unas palabras escritas abajo.

"Pedir cooperación al comandante Rester, Gevanni y Lidner."

Por algún motivo, Rester sonrió.

-Claro que sí, Near…

¡Gracias por leer! Por favor, dejad reviews ^.^


End file.
